Electrical connectors have been used to connect electrical devices to power sources for many years. For example, one type of electrical connector used to conductively couple appliances, such as vacuums, television sets, refrigerators etc. to a power source includes a power plug and a power socket. Other examples of electrical devices that can be connected to power sources include light bulbs, cellular telephones, washing machine and dryer machines etc.
One limitation of the existing electrical connectors is that when the power plug of a device is connected to the electrical socket, the electrical socket is such that it provides a limited range of motion of the plug or a fixed and stationary position in relation to the plug. This is because of the fixed arrangement of the prongs of the power plug within the electrical socket.
Another limitation of the existing electrical connectors is that it may be difficult for users with physical challenges to insert a power plug into electrical socket. In many cases electrical sockets on walled surfaces are positioned proximate to the floor. When this is the case, a user is often forced to bend down in order to insert the prongs of the power plug into an electrical socket. For persons with physical disabilities or injuries, this may be a difficult or impossible task.
Additionally, another limitation of existing electrical connectors is that the electrical connectors do not have an easy breakaway feature. In certain cases, it is advantageous to allow the electrical plug to be removed or disengaged safely if a strong or great force acts on the plug. For example, a user may accidently trip over a power cord causing the power cord to be ripped haphazardly out of the wall, damaging the prongs and/or the electrical socket or even worse, contributing to trip injuries due to extremely strong force required to disengage a plug from a traditional socket. Currently, the existing electrical sockets and power plugs do not have a break away feature that would allow the power cord and plug to be safely and easily disengaged or removed from the electrical socket without damaging components of the electrical connectors.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient and convenient way of providing an electrical connection between a power source and an electrical device.